I can hear you calling me
by lady rae
Summary: The final part of my version of Nagi's life


"I Can Hear You  
  
Calling Me"  
  
  
  
By: lady rae  
  
*********  
  
*******  
  
Note: this is the sequel of "Return to me".   
  
You have to read the first part to fully understand the story!  
  
***************  
  
***********  
  
*******  
  
****  
  
I was brought back to the headquarters by Schuldrich, he was carrying me on his back. I didn't even dare   
  
to speak...because, first of all I was weak, physically and mentally, and.....I knew that what I did was wrong...very wrong....  
  
The telepath put me down on the floor, my head hit the ground first. But I was still conscious. Then I heard his voice at the very  
  
back of my head. "Baaaaa-ka....You're in big trouble." then he laughed. I was, to say the truth, scared for a moment....Knowing these  
  
people, they're merciless, they could do anything they want. Finally, Farfarello came in "Crawford's here!" he said in a low lifeless voice.  
  
Crawford came in after the announcement. He walked slowly towards me, looking down..disgusted. I was trying my best to look up to him....  
  
in fear. I can't stand up. So I just held my head up to gaze at the brutal assasin....our leader. Again, he took two or three steps closer  
  
towards me. His shoes of black was in front of my face. He talked " What have you done this time..BOY?!!" I didn't answer "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU?!!!"  
  
he shouted once more. I still didn't answer. I was afraid that my answer would make him more mad. "What have you got to say for yourself?"  
  
he calmed down...well that's what I thought. He called Schuldrich telepathically, told something to him, then the telepath gave me a maniacal grin. I was  
  
terrified. I felt him coming closer and closer. I was about to burst in tears, but I held up my head up high. Then he stopped, I couldn't see him  
  
quite well since he was standing at my back, but I could feel him. "Sorry Nags...orders are orders" I was caught in suprise and curiosity. What did  
  
he mean by that. I felt a strong kick from him. I flew all the way, from the floor to the wall, and back to the ground. When I looked to see where he  
  
was standing...he wasn't there "Looking for me Boy?!!" he jumped above me. The impact of his jump to my stomach made me throw up a handfull of blood.  
  
I screamed in pain, but he just smiled and gave me punches, left and right. It made my whole face black..with bruises. He didn't stop, until Crawford  
  
told him to. The floor, where I was lying, was full of blood. I though...that was the end of their tortures...I was wrong. Farfarello came up to me, with his  
  
knives. I knew what would happen next. I was right, he kept on piercing my whole body...anywhere he wanted. I just screamed the pain out. Every cut he made  
  
kept on growing deeper and deeper. Finally Crawford told him to stop. My vision was blurry, I couldn't determine who they were anymore. But I knew that the  
  
person standing in front of me was Crawford. "We gave you a codename....Parody.......meaning false...make-believe.....a copy.....an imitation...THAT'S WHAT  
  
YOU ARE!! A fake.....a NOBODY!!.." he stopped...I tried to look at him with my left eye, my right was hit so badly that it swell.....I can't open it either,  
  
he was still looking down at me. "You're a nobody......just a boy named Nagi.......you have no purpose in this world...just to be an assassin......and work  
  
under Mr. Takatori......put that in your mind! You're a no good freak! You don't deserve to even live! You, in fact, owe your life to..ME! And if you ever, EVER..  
  
do such a thing again......You WILL die! Got that?!!" I bowed down "Good.." with a final kick on the stomach...I fainted.  
  
***************  
  
***********  
  
*******  
  
****  
  
I woke up a week after that day. I didn't want to stand up...or go outside my room. I missed a week of my class. I can still feel the pain  
  
of the cuts and bruises they each gave me. So I just lied down..thinking.....I deserved that....to be punished...to be beaten up to a pulp. I owe Crawford my life  
  
yes...that's true...without him I would have died. I AM a nobody. All that he said to me was true. I AM Parody...I AM nobody.....I AM just a boy....nothing else. I'll live  
  
as an assassin..I'll die as an assassin. From that day on.....I vowed to be merciless, cruel, heartless....I promise to be......PARODY....an assassin. I promised to feel nothing,  
  
to be numb from feelings. From joy, happiness and care, I isolated myself. That was my choice, I willingly took it.......But....was it really what I wanted to do? Or am I just forced  
  
to accept this destiny? I decided to walk out of my room, to face my so called "family". I stepped down the spiral staircase from my room to the dinner table. I saw the three there.  
  
Schuldrich was standing, smoking again. Crawford was drinking coffee....I guess. And finally, Farfarello....he was playing with his knives...as usual. Schuldrich saw me first.  
  
"How's the black sheep?" "Shut up, Schu!" I said out of nowhere. "Hey, what's with all the sudden rush of attitude?" "I though about what Crawford said. I am Parody....I am nobody."  
  
Crawford stood up smiling "You finally came to your senses boy?" "Yes, Sir." I said without a trace of emotion on my face "So all you needed was a little punching session?" Schuldrich  
  
said, finishing his cigar. I just nodded as a sign of confirmation. "Good....We have another assignment" Crawford headed out as the three of us followed him.  
  
***************  
  
***********  
  
*******  
  
****  
  
Since then, every assignment that was given to me....I had no problem of thinking why I was doing it. Just find and kill. That's all I needed to know and..to do.  
  
It's as if every blood I see....I feel on my face makes me want more of it. I have become as cruel as my comrades. I now know nothing about sacrifice, help or doubt. Then again, we were given  
  
an assignment, that had a connection with our adversary, Weiss. I was, again, head to head with their youngest member called Bombay. I can see his face beaming with pain...I loved it!!  
  
He kept on shouting names, Balinese, Siberian, Abbyssinian.....his allies. They kept on interrupting me, from killing Bombay! They kept on helping him, but Crawford and the others followed  
  
the so called allies, so as to leave just me and him alone. I had him pinned to the wall. The pressure of the power I gave out made it harder for him to breath. "Die...Bombay.." I said with a delirious grin.  
  
I saw his face....his eyes....it showed questions, like he was lost in wonder. So I asked him "Any last words Weiss?" still catching his breath he reached out his left hand towards me. "What's  
  
wrong with you?!" I asked him in confusion. "W...why?" I lightened the force I was giving him so that he could breath "Why.....Nagi? Why have you become...so heartless?" his words meant nothing to   
  
me. "Why do you care about me? This is my life...I decide for myself!" "You decide or....you're just forced to?" I couldn't answer "The last time I fought with you.....I didn't have the heart to   
  
kill you......" I started to have these questions back in my head "I knew you were just controlled......I knew you eyes showed pain and loneness......" "shut up" I said quietly "Why Nagi? WHY?"  
  
"Shut up.." "Is it because you're too weak?" "No...stop.." "You're helpless?" "Iie..." "You can't even last a day without your so called 'Friends'?!" I shouted "STOP!!" Then I gave off a powerful  
  
blast that sent my enemy straight towards an empty, dark alley. I went to look for him, again he was gone. I walked back to the battle area. I saw Crawford mad, I went to them. "Next time Weiss...  
  
next time......let's go!" Crawford said in anger.  
  
***************  
  
***********  
  
*******  
  
****  
  
Back at my room, I thought of what Bombay said. Was this really what I want? Was it just a mask to hide who I am? Was I really weak? Then I remembered her. The girl who changed  
  
my life. I remembered how I was too weak to save her. Even if fate allowed us to see each other again, I still failed to save her. But her face showed no sadness when we were together. That's why I promised  
  
her to be strong. These thoughts made my head kill me with pain. I HAVE to do something! I decided to talk to Bombay once more. But how? I don't even know their location. And definitely..they won't let me!  
  
But what if I smart talk Schuldrich in showing me where they live? It's worth a try! So I went outside to look for him. As usual he was staring at the sky, smoking. "Schu!" "Oi! Nags! What's up?" he asked in a  
  
friendly tone. He was the closest person to me.....he was like my big brother. "I was wondering....do you know where...the Weiss are?" "hmmm?....And why would you want to know?" he spoke to me telepathically,  
  
I managed to block my mind! "Schu! Stop reading my mind!" "Somethings up again...I see... Well *sits on the grass stretching* I won't tell unless you have a good reason!" "I want....revenge.." "Ne?" "Hai!  
  
I want to finish what I started with Bombay! I have a score to settle with him." "Well....*scratches his head* that sounds good.......ok! I'll tell you! But don't tell this to Crawford! He'll kill me!" "Gotcha!"  
  
Schuldrich gave a mental map for me to follow. In no time, I was at the flower shop. But I saw Bombay with the other Weiss. I have to wait for a chance to talk to him alone. I waited....an hour. Until I saw him   
  
about to ride his motor. I followed him, and he obvoiusly saw me. He stopped the motor in an abbandoned house and held out his bow. "Why have you followed me?" "Bombay...please...listen to me..." "Why should I?"  
  
"I need your help! I...I'm not here to hurt you...I promise." he believed me. The assassin hid his bow. "Well....what do you want from me?" "I need your body.." "NANI?!!" I laughed at his expression with what I said  
  
"I don't mean that!" "Oh...ehehe....Gomen..." I started to become serious. "I need to use your body to talk to someone." "How is that possible?" "I can control your mind......that includes how you talk....I can control  
  
your movements....I really just need to...." "Mate.....how will I know you won't fool me?" "Please believe me....just this once...." ".......I see you're saying the truth......Ok! Just this once...but the next time We see  
  
each other....we'll be enemies" "Thanks Bombay! But how did you know that I was saying the truth?" "Simple....your eyes" he smiled at me. I smiled back.  
  
***************  
  
***********  
  
*******  
  
****  
  
"Where exactly does this person live?" "I don't know" I answered as we rode his motor. "But how will we.." "I have a strong feeling where she might be..." "SHE??" "Hai! But it's a long story" "I've got  
  
time to listen Nagi!" "Well''if you insist then...." I told Bombay the whole story. How I wanted to talk to Nanami so badly! He showed me a face of pity. "Hey! Turn at the next corner, and don't stop until you see a green field."  
  
"Got it!" We managed to arrive there just as the sun was about to set. "Just as I thought.." "Hey...Isn't that...Tot?" "Yes....Bombay...she is Tot....Nanami..." "But....what I don't get is why don't you go talk to her..face to face?"  
  
"I...I can't.." "And why is that Nagi?" "I just....I don't know if she wants to see me again....I.." "You're afraid that she won't talk to you..is that it?" I bowed down. "Yara..yara...Ok! I'll do it *closed his eyes* but make it quick!"  
  
"I promise........B..Bombay?" "*opens his left eye* Yah?" "Thanks" "No prob....now let's get this over with!" I placed my right pointer exactly at the middle of Bombay's forehead. It worked, I'm him. Now all I have to do is to go to her.  
  
As I was moving closer and closer....I could hear her humming. Then she stopped and looked at me. "Hi! Who are you?" she smiled at me "I'm Na....I mean..Omi.." I found out his real name on his head. "Hi Omi! I'm Tot!" "Nice to meet you Tot.."   
  
I fakely smiled. "So what are you doing here?" "Omi~kun has so many questions...." she giggled "Gomen....it's ok if you don't wanna answer..." "I'ts no biggie.....I'm just waiting.." "waiting?" "Hai!! waiting for someone....My playmate..  
  
he promised me that he'll come back right here. So I'll wait here." then she frowned "But......How long will I wait?" I knew that she still remembers me...not by my name but by our promise. I now had the courage to face her. I talked to  
  
Omi telepathically. I told him that I'm ready to face her. I left his body. Omi woke up "huh? Where am I?" "Omi~kun was talking to me *giggles*" " Oh yeah.....But I know a person who wanted to see you for a long time." "Who?" she asked Omi  
  
I walked out of the tree where I was hiding. "I do...Nanami...." Her face shined with delight. "Nagi-kun!!" she ran towards me. I was ready to hold her..once again...she's in my arms. "I won't let you go again....Nanami" she said nothing. Her tears  
  
told me everything I needed to know. The sun was setting...slowly...gracefully. she was still with me..in my arms. But Omi heard a sound, it was Crawford and the others. "NAGI!! Run!!" I heard him and I saw Schuldrich gagging him. "Nagi...."  
  
"Don't worry Nanami...They won't hurt you...I promise.." I held her tight. Crawford walked towards me "This is it! You have gone too far boy!!" "I don't care! Crawford! I won't follow anyone of you anymore!" "Well in that case *loosens his necktie*  
  
So be it!" He was too fast. He managed to grab Nanami out of my grasp. "GIVE HER BACK!" "I'm a business man Nagi...you know that.....and what I like about my job.." he took out his gun and placed it at Nanamis head "......I get interest!" he pulled  
  
the trigger that killed her. I screamed. I looked at Omi who was trying his hard to fight Schuldrich and Farfarello. Finally Bombay's other teammates came to help him. Now they were even. I was still crying, I couldn't think straight. I just thought  
  
of Nanami. Then I had an idea. I yelled at Omi to give me a shot right through my heart. "WHAT?!! ARE YOU CRAZY!" "Bombay.....please....do it..." "IIE!! I WON'T!! I CAN'T!!" "Bombay! You were the one who told me that I was controlled....not anymore!  
  
This is what I want! To be with Nanami, even at death! So kill me...." "Nagi..." "NOW!!" Omi raised his bowgun and took a glimpse at the target,me, he closed his eyes and blasted the arrow right through me. At that time...I could feel so much pain, well  
  
heh..who wouldn't if they had an arrow shot right to the heart, then it slowly faded away. All I saw was white....I was walking in the middle of a white room. I saw a door. I opened it. There I saw a familiar place. A very familiar place......  
  
I was standing at a small place of green field with cherry blossoms surrounding it. The scene was beautiful. Then I saw a girl sitting humming. I didn't want to go near her but she saw me. It was Nanami. "Nagi! You came.." she smiled and held out her   
  
hands towards me. I walked towards her "Yes....I did come back......for you..". Now we're together. No one can ever separate us. We'll live together...forever........Now I don't feel alone...I feel that I am complete......the loneness that I, for all my life,  
  
felt was now gone.......all my questions have been answered....by Nanami.....It was her all along. This is my story.....my life......the life of Parody.....no..the life of...Nagi....Nagi Naoe.....  
  
***************  
  
***********  
  
*******  
  
****  
  
That's the end of my version of Nagi's past!  
  
Trivia: Nanami Hibino is the real name of Tot! Just to tell those who thought that  
  
I made the name all up!!  
  
Thanks for reading!! 


End file.
